(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performing apparatus for use in an electronic musical instrument, which apparatus being capable of making automatic chord performance based on the data which have been recorded in advance. The present invention is intended to reduce the amount of data by recording chord generation timing data as well as the chord name data with respect to those chords which are to be generated.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the prior art automatic performing apparatuses of this type, there has been known an apparatus arranged so that chord name data are recorded in the order of generation of chords as a music to be played progresses, and that these recorded chord name data are read out successively, to thereby make automatic chord performance. Such prior art apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication Nos. Sho 50-925 and Sho 50-926.
According to such conventional system of automatic performance, however, there has been the inconvenience such that, in case there frequently or irregularly take place variations of chords during the progression of a music being played, the amount of such data as are required to be recorded becomes enormous, and that accordingly there have been required to provide external recording medium and/or internal memory of large capacities.